Johnny Duke
Also called the Earth Saran due to the place where he grew up, he was hidden there by his parents who wished to keep him out of the hands of the Holy Order. They had faked the records of his Power Class and made it look that he was a reject, and then sent him to Earth in a spacepod. Upon arriving, he was found and adopted by a human couple called the Nashs’. As is standard practice with children shipped off to other planets, he had programming in his brain which explained who and what he was. In addition to this, his father sent him with a pendant with the Naru Clan crest on it, with the back scratched in the saran language “You are Karyu, Son of Ekari by Arakai Lord of Naru.” John’s human father Ray was a severe martial artist, and when John’s powers became apparent Ray trained him to keep control of them. Following the deaths of his adoptive parents in a car accident while he was away at college, he willingly went with Dashora who had come to Earth to investigate reports of a lone saran on the planet. Upon arriving on Kazan, John became swept up in the struggle of the Sarada Clan to overthrow the Holy Order, and was introduced to his cousin, Cara. John is generally pessimistic and always attempts to cultivate a detached image, which he used growing up to keep others from getting too close to him and learning that he wasn’t human. He has a typical tough guy approach to everything, and is always happiest when he is fighting. His main attack is the Burning Gun where he can sacrifice his Aura for Burning Flames which he channels into a powerful projectile. He mainly grows in strength from all of his different battles, because he responds to danger by unleashing his full power. John is actually the latest Oversaran, which is why his parents hid him on Earth to try to keep him out of the hands of the Holy Ghost. This explains John's incredible saran powers. John is very rarely seen without his signature red jacket with a jolly roger emblazoned on the back. The jacket had belonged to his human father and John took it after he died. The jolly roger on the back is symbolized to represent freedom to live one’s life however they choose, which is John’s greatest desire. It is this desire that keeps the members of the Magnificent 7 together. 'Techniques' 'Burning Flames' Like all sarans, John is a fire elemental able to manifest a powerful form of energy known as Burning Flames. Impressed by the boy's potential, Dashora had his old friend Jenna, the Burning Sage, take over his training. As Burning Sage, Jenna was the keeper of the Burning Arts, the complete catalog of Burning Flame techniques believed to have been passed down to them by the legendary Sara himself. Jenna deemed John worthy to inherit the techniques, and he became the first person besides the Holy Ghost with the ability to use the ultimate Burning Flame technique, the Burning Sphere. Burning Bolt: A powerful beam of atomic energy. Burning Burst: A powerful explosion of atomic energy. Burning Gun: A powerful Burning Flame attack invented by Dashora as an upgrade to the Burning Bolt. The user braces his right hand with his left and gathers a powerful ball of Burning into it, releasing it to devastating effect. Burning Prison: He puts his hand to the ground and spikes of flame impale everyone in the area. Burning Sense: The Burning Power which gives telepathy. Depending on the power of the user, it can be used to trap people in powerful illusions or even grant the power of prescience. Burning Shield: A shield of atomic energy. Burning Sphere: '''The Burning Sphere is the most powerful technique, but was so taxing that John was the first person to actually successfully pull off the technique in centuries. Even though Jenna knew how to do it, she was unable to control it. Instead she taught it to John in the hopes that he could master it. Using this technique, John essentially manages to create a small sun which he throws at an opponent. Because he has a total mastery of Burning Flame techniques, the Holy Ghost is able to use this ability as well. When used in the Oversaran Form, John’s Burning Sphere has the power to destroy a planet. '''Burning Sword: The user generates a “blade” of flame. Burning Warp: A teleport technique which enables the user pictures a location in his mind and instantly be there. 'Foot techniques' Cutting: 'Cutting is a skill common to most Aura capable races that allows for lightning fast movement. When cutting, an individual uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of spacetime and reinsert themselves elsewhere, effectively allowing them to be in two places at the same time. While initially learning the skill from watching Thuro during a battle, John quickly surpassed him. A quick study, he rivals Cain, who was believed to be the best cutter among all sarans, though Bellona is still faster than him. 'Fighting Style ' Saikoken:' Created by Ray Nash, Saikoken is a hybrid martial art which he created while traveling the world and later passed on to John. Ray stated to John that Saikoken was so successful because rather than sticking to one particular fighting style it was constantly evolving and accepted successful elements from any and all known fighting styles. John would later add elements of True Fist of the King and more Burning Flame techniques to the art, making it considerably more potent.